


Whoever You Are, You're Kinda Hot (DEArtfest Day 6 - Amnesia)

by Lallygo



Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Fluff, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, gavin watches android porn but he won't admit it, whatever its day 6 and im getting into this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lallygo/pseuds/Lallygo
Summary: “How are you feeling?”“Wait.” Gavin looked at the tall man sitting beside him. Fuck, he’s hot. “Who are you?”-Gavin was hit on the head by a piece of wood on a drug bust. He fell unconscious. When he wakes up, he doesn’t remember who the guy beside him is.Nines can’t resist taking advantage of the situation.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Lallygo's DEArtfest [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858606
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Whoever You Are, You're Kinda Hot (DEArtfest Day 6 - Amnesia)

**Author's Note:**

> "hey you you're finally awake"

“Gavin… You’re finally awake.”

“Mm,” Gavin mumbled. “Yeah… ow, head. Ouch.” He stared at his surroundings. He was in a hospital bed. A bandage covered one arm, and he had a splitting headache. He could feel a cut on his lip.

“How are you feeling?”

“Wait.” Gavin looked at the tall man sitting beside him. Fuck, he’s hot. He had icy blue eyes, shining like glaciers and contrasting to his dark, soft hair. The locks looked ruffled as if he’d been under stress. Looked a little uptight, with the collar and all, but he’s still undeniably boyfriend material. He’s not part of the hospital staff either. Maybe he was a friend? “Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?” he whispered, expression drooping.

“Uh… hey, haha, don’t suppose you were my, uh…” He grinned awkwardly. “Boyfriend?”

The man paused. “I… am, yes,” he said after a while. “Do you remember my name?”

Gavin focused on his face. The tiny freckles seemed almost artificially placed - perfect and scattered. Not a single scar or dent. He struggled to think. “Hm, nope,” he shrugged. “Sorry. I remember a lot of shit, but that ain’t included.”

He smiled softly. “I suppose we’ll find out exactly how much you remember eventually. My name is Nines,” he explained.

Weird name, but alright. “Hey, yeah, that seems right,” Gavin smiled back. “Lemme think… we were real close, huh,” he frowns, concentrating. “Didn’t you used to get really touchy, all the time? Yeah, you always wanna be in contact.”

“I…” He paused. “I had never noticed that,” he mumbled, looking to the floor. Nines seemed nice, unusually so considering the people he was normally in relationships with. Kind, hot, and a little clingy. But not  _ desperate _ . That sounded perfect.

“Mmhm, like at a desk, you’d put your arm on my back n’ shit. Hey, did we work together?” Gavin asked, memories coming back to him.

“Yes. We worked - well, do you remember?” he asked.

“Yeah. Police. Of course, I remember that,” he scoffed. “That’s my life. Oh, shit! Cats!” he gasped. “My cats, my - who’s taking care of them?” He began to panic. If there was one thing that kept him alive, it was those cats. They relied on him. If he died, they would have no-one to take care of them. And Nines. Nines - wow, Nines was really important to him. A lot of things were still fuzzy, but he was sure that he’d been heading into a dark phase. And then, boom! Nines.

“Myself, and your friend and colleague, Tina Chen have been taking care of them. They are fine.”

“Oh, thank fuck,” he sighed. At least he remembered Tina. They had spent so long together, he reckoned that if he forgot her, he’d forget most of his life.

“They have missed you,” Nines added. “They are not quite the same without you.”

“Aww,” he sang. “Okay, gotta go see them. Want to break me outta this hospital?” he laughed.

Nines chuckled. And wow. His laugh was calm, slow, and smooth. Just like his silky, almost sensual voice, he could almost taste melted chocolate when he spoke. Gavin barely heard his response, focused on the way his heart reacted to him. “I think perhaps we should wait for a nurse to discharge you. It shouldn’t be long, now,” he explained.

“Aww. Spoilsport. Hey, come here,” he winked. “Give me a kiss.” He wanted a  _ real _ taste of Nines.

“I… don’t think I should do that,” he mumbled. Nines’s face hardened.

“What?” Gavin snorted. “No. Come here, right now, or I swear I’ll get out of this bed and do it myself.”

Nines sighed, looking to the ceiling. “Fine. I will come and kiss you.” He drew out getting out of his seat, flashing a glance to the door nervously. He leaned down, one hand working its way into Gavin’s hair, the other supporting him on the bed. He closed his eyes, and Gavin met the distance.

Oh. He pressed with his lips and reached out to pull Nines’s neck, going further into the embrace. He opened his mouth and felt a full-body shiver run through him. It was soft, yet deep. Desperate, yet perfectly calm. He could feel Nines’s tongue - a little firmer than a human’s. His saliva was thicker and viscous. It tasted chemical - in fact, Nines  _ smelt _ chemical too - but in a good way, like sweet-smelling cleaning fluid. It was definitely harmless, he knew that much. Nines was warm to the touch, unlike what he’d expected from someone looking so cold. This hadn’t happened before, he could tell. He’d never been kissed like  _ this _ before.

Gavin broke away. “What was that?”

“Did I do something wrong?” Nines asked, still perched on the edge of the hospital bed.

“You - we’ve never kissed before.” He tried to process the information. Why? Why hadn’t they kissed -

Oh, fuck. It all flooded back to him. They  _ had _ worked together, one of the main reasons he had never made a move. They were partners, for fuck’s sake. And he was…

An android. The messy hair had concealed an LED, shining bright yellow in processing. That was why he’d never… kissed him. He was an android - like Connor! He was identical to Connor, how had he forgotten? He just kissed an android. That was disgusting, the worst decision he’d ever made.

But why did it feel so good?

“You’re  _ Nines _ ,” he emphasised. “RK900. Why the fuck did you lie to me?” he whined, hurt.

Nines looked down. “You asked, and I couldn’t resist. I thought the possibility of perhaps you not figuring it out until later was too good to resist. It was small… but it was that or nothing. I am deeply sorry,” he apologised, eyes soft and regretful.

“It’s… fine,” Gavin decided. It  _ had _ felt good. Amazing, if he admitted it to himself. But he wouldn’t to Nines, so he settled for, “It was okay. The kiss, it was alright.”

“Oh.” Nines’s LED flashed to red for a moment. “You’re not hurt?”

“I mean, yeah, I am, in multiple ways,” he chuckled, gesturing to the bruises on his face. “But even though I don’t  _ like _ you lying, I guess… yeah, it was pretty good.”

“Pretty good,” Nines said with pursed lips. “Pretty good, alright, I’ll accept that. But personally,” he suggested after a slight pause, “I thought it was much, much better than simply… pretty good.”

“Hm. Well,” Gavin hummed, “I guess it might’ve been better than  _ pretty good _ ,” he admitted slowly. He took his sweet time elaborating, taking a small joy in Nines’s polite yet hostile expression. “Maybe it was… really, really good.”

“Really, really good?”

“Great, you might say,” Gavin shrugged. “I mean, it depends on who you’re talking to.”

“Well, you are talking to me. And I say it was rather extraordinary.”

Gavin’s heart beat a little faster upon the praise. Extraordinary. He liked that word. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s accurate,” he breathed.

“Considering we agree on that subject, would you like to kiss again?” he whispered as if he was telling Gavin a secret.

Gavin blushed, not being able to help himself snicker a little. “O-okay. Come here then, if you think you’re so hot.”

Nines smiled, leaning back in to kiss Gavin on the lips once more. It was just as good as last time, maybe even better now he knew for sure who he was kissing. He knew exactly what he was doing when he rubbed his fingers at the back of Nines’s neck, putting light pressure on the data port there. Sure enough, he felt the plate retract a little, and Nines tensed up as he resisted opening it fully. 

Nines had to break away. “What do you think you’re doing?” He was flushed a light blue.

“Mm, just something I learnt somewhere on the internet.” He was hesitant to explain that it came from the surprisingly large number of android relationship advice articles he’d looked at. Oh, and android porn. That too. Hey, it was one thing to watch androids and humans have sex and to actually fuck an android. Morally? Questionable. But he’d let it pass.

“Well, don’t. Not here, at least. Save it for a private space,” he mumbled, flustered.

“Ooh, you like that, huh?” Gavin teased.

“Admittedly, it feels good, but that’s not the point. If you start…  _ fingering _ my circuitry here, and someone comes in -”

The door opened. “Ah, Mr Reed! You’re awake,” the nurse smiled politely.

“You see?” Nines warned firmly glancing to Gavin.

Gavin grinned. “I am awake.”

“You’ve been unconscious for a couple of days. Are you experiencing any pain?”

“Nah, I’m alright,” Gavin nodded.

“Have you experienced any disorientation or memory loss?”

Gavin hesitated. “Maybe a little, but I think I got it sorted. I remember everything now.”

“Very well, then. I’ll have someone test you just to make sure you’re mentally able, and we might be able to discharge you within 48 hours.” She smiled again, turning to Nines. “And 

you are?”

“My name is Nines.” He looked to Gavin, smiling almost mischievously. “I am his boyfriend.”

“Okay then,” she nodded. “I’ll check on you again in a few hours. Take care of him in the meantime, Nines.” She waved as she left.

“What a nice nurse,” Gavin commented.

“I think she bought it,” Nines said.

“Bought what?” Gavin frowned.

“That I was your boyfriend.”

“Excuse you, but I expect you to be calling yourself my boyfriend permanently from now on,” Gavin huffed playfully. “You have an obligation, now.”

Nines laughed. “Alright, then. I suppose that when Connor and Tina arrive shortly, I’ll introduce myself as -”

“No!” Gavin interrupted with a look of pure shock. “No. Don’t. Don’t you  _ dare _ .” He sighed. “We’ll tell them later.”

Nines nodded, before slowly lifting his hand. He offered it to Gavin cautiously. Gavin took it, watching as the nanites flowed away down his wrist, exposing the white chassis. He squeezed it lightly. Nines sucked in a breath as the sensitive metal was touched.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other’s company.

Who knew getting hit on the head could be so fucking good for you?

**Author's Note:**

> writing this made me happy on a day where honestly everything's crap  
> also how the fuck do i get rid of the huge spaces between lines? genuine question please help me i can't ao3
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
